Broma Fallida
by miyasuki-chan
Summary: En la clínica Rose el equipo médico encabezado por Hanji se pone de acuerdo para gastarse a el doctor Levi una pequeña broma en la que usarán al nuevo aprendiz Eren pero... no todo sale como esperan.


**Prologo**

 **-Bien ya que terminamos con esto. Se aproxima un pequeño evento que quisiera compartirles- todos los presentes miraron intrigados.**

 **-Prosigue Hanji-**

 **-Bien Erwin, pues estamos a semanas de un día importante, el veinticinco de diciembre-**

 **-Espera, espera un momento- Auruo se levanta- interrumpes la reunión para hablar de la navidad?**

 **-Bueno... no exactamente- la castaña se rasco la nuca.**

 **-Entonces qué es Hanji?-**

 **-Bueno...al parecer lo olvidaron- traga saliva- el cumpleaños del jefe de unidad Ackerman.**

 **-eh...espera qué** -

- **es en serio?? Como pude olvidarlo?- todos empezaron a causar un gran bullicio.**

 **-Oh Dios! Yo que quería vivir un año más-**

 **-Yo quería casarme ahora no podre-**

 **-Yo había comprado un departamento lujoso buaaa...!-**

 **Y así la sala de reuniones empezó a llenarse de lamentos de todos los presentes. Excepto uno que parecía no entender nada.**

 **-Es algo tan malo?, Digo que seria lo peor que pasara? - un joven de ojos verdes levantó la mano y se formó un silencio sepulcral, era una preguntan incómoda.**

 **-Tu? Cuál es tu nombre?- Auruo lo apuntó con el dedo.**

 **-eh? E-Eren Jeager-**

 **-Nunca te había visto...-**

 **-Y-Yo soy nuevo. Llegue hace unos días-**

 **-Ah...que bueno es ser un joven despreocupado- Hanji caminó hacia el joven y se recargo en su hombro** **\- Eren veo que aún no conoces a tú jefe no? Pues déjame contarte una anécdota...-**

~~~~ **Flashback**

- **¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEÑOR ACKERMAN!!!** -

 **Las luces se prendieron de improviso y todos salieron de su escondite para sorprender al azabache de ceño fruncido.**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños enanin gruñón- Hanji se le acercó para entregarle su regalo.**

 **Todos estaban esperando este momento, tardaron mucho tiempo planeando una buena sorpresa para su jefe. Pero la reacción será la que esperaban?**

 **-Que demo!!!- el azabache del susto botó la taza de café en el suelo- he~... tienen muchas agallas para sorprenderme...veo que no tienen miedo-**

 **-eh? De que hablas? Esto es por tu cumpleaños...- Hanji intervino**.

 **El azabache lanzó una mirada asesina a los presentes, dejándolos a todos congelados** **-Pues bien...todos ustedes serán mis conejillos de indias para mis operaciones... he desarrollado un nuevo procedimiento- se sentó en un sofá cercano con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas- y necesito carne fresca para cortar-**

 **Todos tragaron saliva al unísono - Tú, cuatro ojos... limpia este desastre- indicó la taza hecha trocitos en el piso.**

 **-Eh?? Oí enanin sólo queríamos darte una sorpresa- le golpeó el brazo de modo amistoso- mira hasta trajeron regalos-**

 **-M...- se tomó la barbilla sin dejar su aura oscura- de acuerdo - miró a todos- si salen vivos de esta, lo consideraré como su regalo...** **Silencio~~~~** **-tú- miro a Hanji- serás la primera -se levantó y la agarró del delantal blanco.**

 **La doctora no pudo responder simplemente dejó ser arrastrada por el azabache hasta el quirófano ante la mirada atónita de los demás.**

 **~~~~~~~~fin flashback** ~~~~~~~~

 **Y eso es lo que sucedió-** **El rostro de Eren se torno pálido. Tal parece que logró imaginarse todo lo que sucedió.**

 **\- Pues bien! Para evitar que ese incidente se repita, yo digo que hay que pensar en algo rápido-** **Todos los demás empezaron a levantar la mano desesperadamente. Mientras Eren seguía como un fantasma.**

 **\- Una cena de navidad sorpresa- sugirió uno.**

 **-Levi odia las sorpresas, de seguro te matará y venderá tus órganos a la mafia- Hanji le sonrió tranquilamente.**

 **-Un gran pastel de navidad-** **-Detesta las cosas dulces-** **-Un viaje a su sitio favorito?-**

 **\- No conozco algo de su gusto y te matará si es en avión-**

 **-Un juguete sexual?-**

 **-Quien demonios dijo eso?- Buscaron al que dijo esa idea con la mirada encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño claro -Tu cual dijiste que era tu nombre?-**

 **-Jean Kirchtein de pediatría...-**

 **-Me gusta como piensas chico- se acomodó los lentes- De hecho tengo una idea parecida que de seguro nos dejará vivir un año más- todos levantaron la ceja intrigados.**

 **-Continúa...- musito el doctor Erwin.**

 **-Pues... una enfermera sexy- Hanji se levantó de su silla y con una sonrisa pícara tomó del hombro al joven de ojos verdes.**

 **-...eh?-**

\-- **\--continuará--**

 **Omg es todo lo que diré ewe** **Es corto por que es prólogo eso eue** **Adieu!**


End file.
